Cultura Cucuteni
900px Cucuteni - leaganul civilizatiei europene Savantii occidentali se declara fascinati de complexitatea si atributele stravechii culturi Cucuteni de pe teritoriul Romaniei, pe care in prezent lumea stiintifica o recunoaste drept prima civilizatie a Europei. Primele vestigii apartinand acestei culturi au fost descoperite in 1884, in apropierea satului Cucuteni, din apropierea Iasiului, scrie Descopera.ro. Ulterior, urme ale civilizatiei Cucuteni s-au descoperit pe teritoriul Ucrainei langa Kiev in anul 1897, unde a fost denumita Tripolie, ignorandu-se cu buna stiinta ca era vorba de una si aceeasi civilizatie Cucuteni, descoperita anterior in Romania. Potrivit arheologilor, cultura Cucuteni a precedat cu cateva sute de ani toate asezarile umane din Sumer si Egiptul Antic iar oamenii culturii Cucuteni au fost primii care traiau organizati in asezari mari. Complex cultural Cucuteni-Tripolie este cel mai strălucit fenomen al epocii eneolotice (veacul de piatră şi aramă) din Europa de Est. Academicianul B.A.Râbacov menţiona faptul că această cultură, Cucuteni-Tripolie, a consemnat, în istoria comunităţilor străvechi din Europa, acelaşi lucru ca şi epoca Renaşterii pentru Evul Mediu. right|200px “The New York Times”, cel mai prestigios ziar din Statele Unite ale Americii, a publicat, la data de 30 noiembrie 2009 in sectiunea Science un articol despre expoziţia “A Lost European Culture, Pulled From Obscurity”, articol semnat de John Noble Wilford. Expozitia, deschisa publicului larg pana in data de 25 aprilie 2010, este gazduita de catre Institute for the Study of the Ancient World de la Universitatea din New York. Expozitia gazduieste, prin altele, exponate de o valoare inestimabila apartinand culturii Cucuteni, care atesta faptul ca civilizatia a inceput la poalele Muntilor Carpati, cu mult inaintea civilizatiei grecesti sau a celei romane. “Inaintea gloriei care a fost Grecia si Roma, inainte chiar de primele orase ale Mesopotaniei sau a templelor de-a lungul Nilului, au trait in valea de jos a Dunarii si la poalele Balcanilor oameni care au fost primii in arta, tehnologie si comert la mare distanta. Spre deosebire de lumea ştiinţifică europeană, care are încă mari rezerve în acceptarea importanţei ştiinţifice, dar şi istorice a tuturor acestor culturi străvechi, savanţii americani nu au nici un fel de problemă să recunoască poziţia lor unică în istoria civilizaţiei. Dr Anthony, profesor de antropologie la Hartwick College din Oneonta, New York, şi autor al volumului "The Horse, the Wheel, and Language: How Bronze-Age Riders from the Eurasian Steppes Shaped the Modern World" este şi curatorul invitat al acestei expoziţii. În acest context, savantul american a declarat: "La apogeu, în jurul anului 4500 î.H., Vechea Europă era unul dintre locurile cele mai rafinate şi avansate din punct de vedere tehnologic din lume şi prezenta multe din semnele politice, tehnologice şi ideologice ale civilizaţiei". right|200px Noile cercetări, spun arheologii şi istoricii, au lărgit aria de înţelegere a acestor culturi mult timp ignorate, care pare a se fi apropiat de pragul statutului de "civilizaţie". Scrisul nu fusese încă inventat, astfel că nimeni nu ştie cum îşi spuneau aceşti oameni. Pentru unii savanţi, populaţia din această regiune a lumii face parte, simplu, din Vechea Europă. Şi, până acum, am fost obişnuiţi să credem că oamenii preistorici erau doar nişte indivizi înapoiaţi, care trăiau de pe o zi pe alta. Descoperirile arheologice infirmă însă categoric această viziune simplistă. Catalogul expoziţiei, publicat de Princeton University Press, este şi primul compendiu în engleză al cercetărilor referitoare la descoperirile Vechii Europe. Cartea, publicată de dr Anthony împreună cu directorul asociat al Institutului pentru expoziţii, Jennifer Y. Chi, include eseuri ale unor experţi din Marea Britanie, Franţa, Germania, SUA precum şi din ţările unde au existat cândva aceste culturi. Sursa: Dezvatatorul.BlogSpot.com Categorie:Istoria României Categorie:Antichitate